<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Electric Love by Sins_Writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513553">Electric Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sins_Writes/pseuds/Sins_Writes'>Sins_Writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Skateboarding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sins_Writes/pseuds/Sins_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reki noticed his feelings have changed for his friend. It wasn't noticeable at first, but after their moment on the beach... he is beginning to realize that he may in fact be in love. Or was it love? Was that what he wanted? Or was this just something he was misunderstanding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sparks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Reki always saw Langa for who he truly was. Well, who he thought the boy was. Someone he could rely on, someone he knew would be there to hold him up when he fell, someone who was there when the darkness consumed him. What he failed to see was when the line between friendship and something </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> was crossed. When did he become more aware of his emotions? When did he see Langa in a romantic way? What the actual hell was liking someone anyways?!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Actually. Scratch that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He  can admit when that moment of clarity was. It was when he fell. He felt like the world was flashing before him when Adam moved in a way that was unnatural. Yet, it wasn’t like what the movies said. It wasn’t images of what you loved the most, or regrets, or hell even a singular person… No. Reki saw colors. They were a muddled mess, like the moment a brush filled with ink touches water. Yet, there was one color that presented itself clearer.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Blue. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That vibrant blue, un-muddled amongst the mixed cloud of water, as if it called to him...and when he blacked out, he saw the blue eyes of Langa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is probably why he is doing his best to ignore the heat on his ears as he thought about the most recent trip to the beach. Maybe he could blame it on the sun and not the fact he was currently blushing. The salty breeze from the ocean was helping, but the image of Langa pulling him into his chest was playing on loop in his head. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The worst part… is that he wants to have it happen again. The electricity that pumped through him at the touch of their hands. When their fingers intertwined. When their body pressed ever so slightly together. When the faint scent of Langa’s shampoo flooded his senses. He wanted to experience it all over again. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But he couldn’t. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Langa wasn’t his.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Langa could never be his.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>With the threat of Adam and the upcoming race,  Reki couldn’t bring himself to say anything that would falter Langa in any way. That was unfair of him. His own emotions couldn’t possibly hurt the person he cared about the most. Maybe that's another reason why he wanted to get stronger. Wanted Joe to teach him that trick. He wanted to stand on equal footing as Langa. </span>
  <em>
    <span>To protect him from Adam.</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He doesn’t know what that man said to Langa that day, but he watched their dance. Watched those hands wrap around his friend in a way that made his stomach drop Made bile rise in his throat. He wanted to speed up to them and, honestly, punch the fucker in the face. But then he saw Langa smile, and his heart… stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did he smile like that… Why, Langa…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The blare of the boat horn ripped him from his thoughts as he focused on the impending land that showed they were close to home.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Reki, you okay? You look red?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Langa looked worried as he brushed some of the red hair from Reki’s forehead. Sighing, Reki moved to lean over the railing, ignoring the slight heat from where Langa’s fingers touched him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm good. Just thinking.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Langa cocked his head to the side before joining him to peer over the railing. The water splashed against the boat with each hit of a wave, and the warmth of the sun beat down on their skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to talk about it?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>No. He didn’t. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He couldn’t even figure out his own emotions, how could he talk to Langa of all people about this. So he simply leaned into him, into that arm. Again, there was electricity and Reki felt his heart pound quicker. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Nah. Just let me rest here for a moment.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Langa smiled gently and Reki took it in. He looked peaceful, but searching for something that wasn’t there. What was hidden behind those eyes? What was Langa thinking at this moment? </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What are you thinking about.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Crap crap crap. He didn’t actually mean to say that out loud.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>“My home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. His home. Right.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>“Do you miss it?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course he misses it, you dunce. Who wouldn’t.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not much anymore. Not ever since I met you.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Reki felt his pulse speed up, as he pulled away. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What do you mean?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Langa giggled. It was like a chime and Reki wished for just a moment that time could stop so he could admire the smile that tugged at the boys lips. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I loved the mountains. Loved how it felt to finally feel free. Do you know what it's like when you're the first one at the top? The fresh powder underneath you, no other tracks to follow. You are carving your own path amongst nature. It is like finally finding heaven among earth. It is freeing. But then I had to leave. I lost someone important to me in those mountains, and I felt like I could never find that peace again. Until I saw you.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Langa sighed and looked out. It was as if he was seeing an image no one else could see. Reki watched as those eyes glanced across the waters, the expression of pain masked behind a smile. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Until you saw me? I nearly hit you with my skateboard. What does that mean?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Langa turned and held out his pinky, the promise they made back before the face with Adam. </span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You, Reki, showed me freedom, again.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The bet was made between Cherry and Joe... but who confessed first.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Joe was a demon. Maybe Cherry was right all along… the man was hardcore. He never let Reki have a break until he was nearly throwing up the contents of his stomach as he fell for the billionth time. His arm hurt on the weight of his body as Reki lifted himself off the concrete. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Come on! This is not that hard. Well, okay. I lied. It fucking insane.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Reki wiped the sweat from his brow and sighed heavily. He begrudgingly made his way to his board, his legs honestly feeling like they were stuck in mud. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I have to learn this. I have to. I can’t get stronger until I do.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Joe leaned back against the brick wall running a hand through those messy green curls. The sun hit his chest and Reki couldn’t tell if the man was built from the gods themselves, or if fate was just playing a nasty trick on everyone else in the world. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“For him right. You're doing this for Snow.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reki paused, his board beneath his foot, the air shifting as he looked out over the hill they stood on. His neck was hot as he turned to look at the man currently smirking. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don’t tell anyone. but...I think I like him…” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Joe let out a small laugh before clutching his sides and howling. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“HAHAHA YOU THINK WE DIDN’T KNOW?! Oh GOD! That's a good one. Please! Cherry and I have been placing bets on who would cave and come to one of us first!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Reki felt the blush on his ears as he kicked his board up into his hand and stomped over to Joe. Bawling his hand into a fist and landing a jab smack dab into that, holy goddamn not even fair, rock of a chest. Joe had tears in his eyes as he swiped Reki’s hand away like it was nothing but a piece of paper. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Stop STOP I am DYING. HAHAHAHA Also. Was that supposed to be a punch?! That was nothing!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Reki huffed and turned. The sun was setting, casting an orange hue over the town. Breathing in, he could feel the slight chill on his lungs signaling summer was coming to an end. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It didn’t hurt ‘cause you are built like a damn building. What do you eat in a day? ROCKS?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Reki could hear Joe stand before the weight of his arm was on his shoulder. The scent of garlic tickled his nose as Joe stood above him and looked out at the sunset. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“One. I am a chef. I know how to eat. And Two. Let me tell you a little secret. I lost the bet.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Reki’s breath hitched as he took in the last part of that sentence, but before he could ask, Joe was already halfway down the hill and signaling back with a wink. His heart thumping barely loud in his ears as he dropped to his knees and brought his hands to his warm face. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Stupid… Stupid man. Stupid Langa.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Langa wasn’t supposed to get on his board today. He promised he would take a day to relax and ease his sore muscles. He had been training since they got back from the island, and honestly, he felt worse than any time he trained on the slopes. Maybe it was because Reki wasn’t with him this time. The boy was his motivation, his cheerleader. Yet, Langa was adamant on working alone so Reki wouldn’t be tempted to get up on a board with that hurt arm of his.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The flash back of that evening made his stomach roll. Watching Reki fall sent a shiver down his spine. He saw the blood on Adam’s cheek and swore to whatever god above was watching that he would make Adam pay for what he did. But, it was finding Reki on the ground that made him forget about revenge. Blood soaked hair, a mangled arm, a scratched up face embedded with mud. All he begged for then was for Reki to be okay. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Even though it was nothing but a sprain, Langa felt responsible. He knew Adam was after him. For what reason? He didn’t know until their race. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Their dance was intense. It brought out a wicked side of him, something feral that boiled in his blood. He wanted</span>
  <em>
    <span> more.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adam had looked at him like he was the last piece of fruit on earth. Something he could devour and savor, and Langa felt his skin crawl as their hands interlocked and that leg slid up between his. Yet, Langa was not going to let him have all the fun. No, this dance was for two. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>When Adam came barreling back towards him, he flew… and his mind saw one thing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Red. Reki. </span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>That's when he knew. He was going to continue pushing forward for Reki. The boy who showed him freedom. The boy who guided him back home with the flip of his board. Reki carved a path in his heart and nothing was filling it. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>When they got back from vacation, Langa found himself standing on the steps to Cherry Blossoms shop. He didn’t quite understand why he felt called to talk to the man, but here he stood. When Cherry opened the door, he didn’t move a single step. Instead he looked the man in the eyes and said, “I like him. Help me.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Cherry didn’t even seem shocked. In fact, he had pulled out his phone and called someone just to say “I won.” before hanging up and offering tea. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Since then, he has trained every day with Cherry and his board that seemed to know everything including the weather in Canada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was going to face off against Adam. He was going to prove he was the best. He will take the man down with everything he has and keep Reki safe. Before he flew, he heard Adam whisper one thing. The one thing that made his skin crawl the most. The phrase that haunted his dreams and continued to echo over and over again in his head. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I found you. Eve.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Langa was going to protect Reki. If it was the last thing he could do. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading this chapter! Ahhh I love these two so much and of COURSE I will write a Cherry x Joe fic soon. Because I adore them. </p><p>Kudos and Comments make my entire life &lt;3 </p><p>Next chapter soon</p><p>~Sins</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter One is complete! </p><p>Comments and Kudos keep me motivated to write more! I hope you enjoyed so far! </p><p>~Sins</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>